


The Garden

by Identiaetslos



Series: Threvellan Collection [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Protag With Lesbian Non-Romanceable NPC Lesbianing Together, Lesbians, Loving A Non-Companion, Low Key Making Out In The Garden, Romance, These Two Are So Sappy It Hurts, This is also my 20th DAI fic, We Really Deserved An Old Fashioned Warrior To Love Like Threnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Threnn helped build the garden in Skyhold to surprise Wyn.





	The Garden

“It’s beautiful,” Wynaelora Lavellan said, a bright smile on her face as she and her beloved, Sergeant Threnn of Gwaren passed through the solid door leading to what had been a vacant lot filled with weeds and overgrown stones, and was now a thriving, picturesque garden filled with plants from all across Thedas, people mingling, and insects whispering in their ears as they dutifully tended to their flock.

“I hoped you’d like it,” Threnn said. Maintaining hold of Wyn’s hand, she lead her farther out from under the overhang and into the sunlight. “My back hurts like hell from all the shovelin, but I wanted some place beautiful I could share with you when you got back. Plus, it will feed the fort and keep us healed and provide comfort to the soldiers and a place for reflection for the Chantry Sisters...”

Before Threnn had a chance to finish, Wyn paused and pressed her lips to her beloved's. “I love you,” she said in a voice loud enough just for the two of them. After a hard ride from the fringes of Orlais and the stench of death swirling about, roses, daisies, Embrium, and the smell of her beloved’s hair and uniform is just what she needed.

Slipping her hands about Threnn’s solid waist, she marveled at how the thick cloth paled in comparison to the power behind Threnn’s body and how delicately it was hers, Wyn kissed those lips more deeply and melted into Threnn's arms.

“I love you,” Threnn said, looking thoroughly broken to the point of adorable, though sadness tugged at her chiseled, freckled features. “When do you go back out?”

“Three days,” Wyn replied.

“We’ll have to work extra hard to make up for lost time.” Threnn’s tone was light, but she made no attempt at disguising her disappointment or her worry.

Wyn giggled at what the Sergeant implied. Three days with nothing but sheets between them was exactly what she had in mind. “That’s why I leave so soon,” she explained. “It’s so I can have more time with you.”

Threnn’s worry didn’t fade and it brought back memories of Haven, not long in the past. Wyn turned serious and slipped her arm around the meaty branch of her tall Ferelden spruce and laid her head on her arm as the tour resumed. Ever since their arrival at Skyhold and being reunited fully with her love, she had felt a strong sense of regret.

Instead of fortune, Threnn had seen her loyalty and devotion rewarded by being relieved from her duties. She had done a fine job in Haven and the decision to remove her in the first place had not been Wyn’s...but it had been Wyn’s to keep her reassigned to other duties. Josephine had made a good point about the Orlesians and how they interacted with patriotic Fereldans. Especially ones as loudly loyal to the Hero of the River Dane as Threnn was.

Wyn had seen to it personally that she was reassigned to the Skyhold Guard under Commander Cullen directly.

Threnn had taken to it well and performed above expectation. Verbally, she didn’t mind her duties, but the fact that she was no longer Inquisition Quartermaster bothered her.

“Thank you for everything,” Wyn said. “You could have left after Haven, and honestly, I wouldn’t have blamed you.”

“And you could have let me die, but you didn’t. Apart from how I feel, Wynaelora, I can still fight. Better to be here than in Denerim. If I’m to die, I’d rather take a few demons with me.”

The sight of Threnn bloodied before the Chantry flashed in Wyn’s mind and she clung to her harder. “I wish you wouldn’t talk like that.”

Threnn made a noise and kissed the top of Wyn’s head. “I don’t mean to frighten you, my love. If they were to try for me, they’d have to get through you again.”

Wyn laughed and stopped just before the well at the center of the garden.

“And that would never happen,” Threnn continued, staring down at the Inquisitor. “Because you are the finest warrior this world has ever seen. Not because you can kill people, but that you inspire. Life all around you springs up, inspires ordinary soldiers to plant entire gardens, stones and all, just to watch the flowers bloom in your radiance.”

“I think that’s the most elaborate ‘I love you’ I’ve ever heard,” Wyn said and laughed softly through tears.

Threnn’s face softened and she sat with Wyn on a nearby bench. “My head and my heart jumble when you’re near. Nearly a year since I first stuck my foot in my mouth in front of you, and I’m still pinching myself over the fact that you’re mine.”

“And I feel lucky that you are mine,” Wyn replied.

Threnn snorted. “You’re not making it any easier for me!” She shot with humor and laughed, smoothing a large, gloved hand over her forehead and pulling her orange cap off her head.

“You poor thing,” Wyn chided sarcastically and pulled her by her sash into another kiss. She tasted like a sweet tonic, washing away all the fear and uncertainty kicked up by the horrors outside these walls and promising a bright future filled with nothing but love and hope and a bright, freckled face that was gifted to her by Creation.

Threnn leaned her forehead against her love’s and remained a moment, thinking of how innocent the press of her head was. Underneath that soft skin was a skull and bones, heart and muscle, just like anyone here, but not. She was a Goddess whose fingers, that lightly pressed against the thick cloth of her uniform caused her to tremble. Even though Wyn was in her arms, she still felt too far away. Something that Wyn seemed to pick up on as a mischievous warmth flashed across her fair face and she pulled Threnn off the bench by her hand.

“Come...my beloved Threnn. I’d like to be yours in other ways.”


End file.
